


[Podfic of] Sweet invention of a lover's dream

by knight_tracer



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Mark meets a friendly grad student at a Facebook Open House. A semi Cinderella story.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sweet invention of a lover's dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet invention of a lover's dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12392) by hapakitsune. 



> Beta by podcath  
> Cover art by reena_jenkins

Length: 26:24  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/sweet%20invention%20of%20a%20lover's%20dream.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/sweet%20invention%20of%20a%20lover's%20dream.m4b)  



End file.
